¿Para qué sirve la soledad?
by Xiuxa
Summary: A veces en la soledad uno llega a comprender varias cosas.


¿Para que sirve la soledad?  
  
Autora: Xgaddy Disclaimer: lo mismo de todos los días y nunca de los jamases dejaran de pertenecer a Chris Carter, CC, Fox, 1013, ya no me hago ilusiones!!! Tipo: me imagino que es MRS la verdad es mi primer fanfic ^_^!!!, algo de H, G. Resumen: A veces en la soledad uno llega a comprender varias cosas. Dedicatoria: Para mi amiga Cindy la cual estimo mucho y me alentó a escribir mi primer relato, a todas las personas que aun creen en mi y para mis amigas fanáticas de x-files igual que yo, las que conocí por una maravilla llamada messenger!!! Notillas: Bueno, como ya dije, es mi primer fanfic así que por favor quiéranme y ténganme paciencia si no les gusta :'( (pero haré lo posible para que les agrade) Feedback: De verdad las necesitare bastante, lo único que pido es sinceridad y se aceptan hasta los cañones atómicos cibernéticos!!! ?_?.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ?  
  
Departamento de Mulder 8:00 a.m.  
  
Llego la mañana, otro día y como siempre hay trabajo!!!, gran manera de amenizar la vida. Y allí estaba Fox, preparado para ir a trabajar como de costumbre, solo que esta vez el ir al sótano, revisar algunos archivos o tirar los lápices en el techo ya no le hacía gracia, no esta vez.  
  
Hacía una semana que se encontraba sólo, sólo desde que su adorada Scully se marcho, ¿que a dónde?, pues digámosle que a un campamento de la familia Scully. Pero eso no es lo peor, se iría por 3 semanas y como en todos los dichosos campamentos nunca hay comunicación y el celular no funciona mucho cuando hay mucha distancia (demanden a las compañías por ello!!!) y pues la batería no es eterna.  
  
Y así comprendiendo la desgracia de nuestro galán de telenovelas, tenemos aun pobre y abatido Mulder, al cual le falta la luz de su vida, su Dana.  
  
Camino al trabajo aun recuerda las palabras de su compañera al irse, aunque debería de decir: las palabras "del-amor-de-su-vida-a-la-cual-no-sé-por-que- .no-le-dice-lo-que-siente-por-que-aun-no-quiere-aceptar-sus-sentimientos" de su compañera. Aunque la explicación de su partida no lo convenció mucho, entendió que ella tiene familia y por lo tanto vida familiar, así que la dejo ir  
  
XXX Tiempo anterior XXX  
  
S: Buenos días Mulder M: Buenos días, ¿alguna noticia en especial para hoy? S: Alguna (dirigiéndose a colgar su abrigo) M: ¿y cuál es? S: m m m m. M: m m m ¿que? S: bueno mi prima llamó diciendo que quería hacer. a ver como lo llamó. m m m., a sí un "Reencuentro familiar entre la familia Scully". Habrá un campamento y pues iré a "una reunión familiar" Bueno eso me tomara 3 semanas y ya hable con Skinner así que estaré partiendo hoy por la tarde. M: ¿Hoy?... ¿me dejaras solo? (poniendo su carita de niño) S: Mulder deja de ser un crío, ya estas demasiado grande como para que alguien te cuide (dijo esto mirando su reloj y alrededor del sótano). Viendo que no hay trabajo por hacer me voy a mi departamento a arreglar mi equipaje. M: pero. bueno por lo menos te podré llamar ¿verdad? S: Error compañero (con una sonrisa en los labios) pero no llevare el celular y en el campamento no habrá electricidad, ni para cargar la batería del celular. M: ¿y si algo importante pasara en tu ausencia? S: ¡Ja! lo dudo, ya consulte a mi bola de cristal y ningún ovni se aparecerá en tres semanas, y mis cartas mágicas no me dicen ningún "acontecimiento raro" para mi ausencia.. (lo dice riéndose) M ¡muy graciosa Scully! S: creo que hoy tengo muy buen humor. Adiós Mulder, nos vemos en 3 semanas. M: Adiós y cuídate.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Edificio Hoover Sótano del FBI  
  
Mulder llega al despacho, se sienta en su escritorio y se prepara a escuchar las pisadas de los tacones tan familiares que le anuncian la llegada de Scully, pero oh oh!! Tacones, alguien menciono tacones (_ neuronas conectadas . Bueno la verdad no se si sea de su agrado pero quiero decirles que hice lo mejor posible y ojalá que les halla gustado (sobretodo por poner la excusa "si mamá estoy trabajando en la computadora. que qué. a si mamá ya estudie mamá. claro mamá me acostaré temprano" pues como que la mera verdad es que estaba escribiendo este fanfic je je)  
  
Por favor necesito feedback please, please, please a ver para inspirarme pos haber que me sale al regreso de Scully, por ello yo se que tú me enviaras uno (anda di que si pues que te cuesta, sssííííííí..) L. Q. M. ( 


End file.
